To Believe Again
by Anabelle Lael
Summary: Ada is about to give birth as her thoughts turn to Inman.


To Believe Again By Anabelle Lael.

I decided to write a story concerning these characters because of the beauty of such a love. To think that one kiss united two lives, two loves and most of all two souls....... We should all be so lucky.

Ada swayed back and forth in her trusty old rocker. Many a time it had provided her great peace and comfort.

She couldn't believe that it had been eight and a half months since Inman's death. She tried every day to put the memory in the recesses of her mind. In that part where darkness and loneliness dwelled as king.

She tried to close herself to all the suffering but it had proved impossible. After all he had been through to die so senselessly and in the hands of men that had lost their humanity long ago.

At least she had her baby as she lovingly placed her hand over her swollen belly.

She thanked God every waking moment for granting her the wonder of carrying Inman's child.

At first she had cried until tears would not come .Hating the world and everyone in it. She wouldn't ear or sleep, just lying in her bed hoping that God would take her to her love.

What use was there in living if he wasn't there with her.

She could still feel his warmth and his love. Savoring the passionate way he had finally made her his and his alone.

His smile and the brilliance of his blue eyes as they lit up with the joy of finding her and of their plans for the future.

She had felt so cherished and so protected but fate had let it last only one day.

If it hadn't been for Ruby she wouldn't have survived. Even before she knew of the baby Ruby knew.

She had come yelling into the bedroom one day and said, "That if I had given up then fine, but she'd be damned to let the baby go also."

I had stared at her with eyes wide open wondering what she was talking about.

"You fool girl don't you realize you're going to be a mother! That God had blessed me with the ultimate gift. That if anything happened to the baby then Inman's life would have been such a waste."

At that moment I decided to fight once again not only for me but for Inman's love and our dreams.

Resting her head on the back of the rocker Ada breathed a weary sigh. Two more weeks and she or he would be here in her arms.

Ruby had gone up th river for a few days, to help a neighbor woman friend with her children, after she had broken her leg.

Ruby left hesitantly but she insisted that there was still plenty of time left .The firewood was stacked high by the side of the house and the shelves were filled with food that would last them for months.

Standing up Ada rubbed her back for it felt kind of sore. It must him been yesterday's racking she thought.

Since the sun was just about setting she went to the barn to feed the animals making her feel hungry too.

Tonight she would go to sleep early for she felt suddenly very tired.

After eating some bread and smoked ham left over from lunch Ada washed up, locked the door and settled herself in for the night.

She slept fitfully, tossing and turning almost with a sense of apprehension. In the deepness of night she woke up all of a sudden with a start. There was a wetness between her legs and an intense pressure in the pit of her stomach

She started breathing faster as her thoughts began to reel for Ruby had explained what would happen when her time grew near.

Clutching her stomach she prayed that the baby wasn't coming now." God don't let this happen to me, it's too soon and I'm all alone."

She was staring to panic but Ruby's words came to mind. With strength that she didn't know she possessed Ada stared making preparation for the coming of her baby.

She changed her sodden nightgown and put extra padding on the bed. Water was boiled, the scissors were sterilized and cloth was ripped into strips that would be used to tie the umbilical cord.

Crawling into her bed for she couldn't do anymore Ada waited for her baby to be born. Seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into hours.

She had screamed and screamed as the sound vibrated against the walls and fell on death ears for there was noone for miles and miles around.

The pains were absolutely unbearable making her feel as if she were being torn in two. Swear drenched her body and the bed.

Ada felt as if she couldn't go on anymore. I'm so tired. Please, please if only Inman were here she begged.

She was really frightened now for something must be wrong. It had been hours and the baby should have been born by now.

Thoughts of the baby dying crossed her mind and she began to weep hysterically, pleading with the forces up above to help her for she couldn't bear to lose what she treasured the most once again.

All of a sudden she felt a peace flow over her and her name being spoken almost in a whisper.

"Ada, Ada rest easy I'm here now love."

Tiredly she turned her head in the direction that the voice was coming from. The pain must have riddled her brain. She must be insane, for standing right by her side was Inman........

"Inman is that truly you?". "Yes Ada love I've come to be with you. You need my help. I'm here to guide you in birthing our babe. Just trust in me my love."

"I've missed so much and I'm scared." "Ada don't be frightened for you're not alone any more."

"I just want you to listen closely to what I have to say. On your next contraction I want you to concentrate and push really hard."

"Inman, I don't know if I can do it,"

"You don't have a choice. If you don't do it soon our baby will die and so will you...."

"Inman I want to go with you." "You can't say that, our baby deserves a chance to live, you deserve a chance to live."

"I'm here to prevent anything bad from happening. It's not your time yet nor the baby's. I want you to live a very long life and to be happy."

"Don't you know you'll be a great mother for you have so much love inside of you to give. Please Ada do as I say."

Ada cried and pushed on her next pain but still no baby. "One more I see the baby's head", Inman cried.

With all the strength she had left she gritted her teeth and pushed one last time. She felt as if the very life was taken out of her as she slumped her body back on the mattress.

Within seconds she heard a cry and as she looked up she saw Inman with their baby in his arms.

"Ada we have a beautiful baby daughter", as the tears streamed down his face.

"I had forgotten how there could be goodness and beauty in this world. She's so innocent and so delicate I can't believe she's our little girl."

Tenderly he placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead and whispered in words that only she could hear, as she stared right at him.," Remember daddy will always love you and will always be there for you cause your daddy's precious angel."

Placing the baby in Ada's arms he brushed his lips against the sweetness of hers.

"I want to thank you for giving me such joy and such love. In the space of so short a time you've loved me enough to last me an eternity."

"Inman, she looks so much like you and seeing her I will always see you."

"I have to leave now for I've completed what I was sent to do." Holding her hand Inman looked at Ada with glistening blue eyes.

"I"ve loved you from the moment I lay eyes on you and I'll love you forever until the world comes to an end. No matters what happens I'll always be there for both of my loves, protecting you both from any harm."

"There is no force in heaven or earth that can separate us now. Goodbye Ada love",as Inman forlornly touched his daughter's tiny hand and kissed Ada's lips as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them seconds later he was gone..........

She looked up towards the sky and thanked the magical forces that had bought him to her.

Looking down at their sleeping daughter Ada tenderly touched a silken cheek. I shall name you Grace, Grace Inman, because by the grace of God you're here with me now.

Cradling her close to her heart Ada closed her eyes and slept.

Dreaming of her one true love, her Inman, who promised he would return and he did...... one last time.........

The End


End file.
